Jealous Genius
by Nanami Tierna
Summary: Hitsugaya se pone celoso cuando Hinamori va a una cita con Kira


**Advertencia:Muy curci**

**Espero que les guste tanto uando yo lo lei!**

**Traducion de:**

**Jealous Genius,**

Hitsugaya suspiró y puso su lápiz . Después de más luego cuatro horas que finalmente terminó su papeleo. Miró al reloj en su escritorio y volvió a suspirar . Acaba de terminar en el tiempo. En pocos minutos Hinamori vendría a hacer su trabajo y entregarlo a la sexta división.  
Hitsugaya sonrió al pensar en su amigo de la infancia . Desde la guerra con Aizen hace 43 años que había mejorado a sí misma muy bien. Ella consiguió Ichigo Kurosaki como su nuevo capitán , e incluso si él la estaba volviendo loca a veces , ella lo respetaba .  
Hinamori lesiones físicas se curaron completamente , así como su daño mental y lo hicieron Hitsugaya feliz de verla regresar de nuevo a la chica inocente y casual que había sido antes de que él traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas .  
De la causa que no era una chica. Ella era una hermosa mujer joven y quería muchos hombres incluyendo Hitsugaya . Siempre había tenido un flechazo con su amigo de la infancia , pero en los últimos años estos sentimientos se había desarrollado al amor.  
Y no sólo Hinamori había cambiado, Hitsugaya finalmente había crecido a un hombre de verdad . Incluso fue más alto que Matsumoto .  
El capitán se retiró a la realidad cuando algo a su izquierda roncaba ruidosamente. Matsumotos cabeza apoyada en su escritorio mientras ella caía la baba en los papeles que ella estaba usando como almohada. Hitsugaya puso los ojos y gritó tan fuerte como pudo.  
" MATSUMOTO SI NO despierto en menos de tres segundos usted no obtiene ningún SAKE PARA LA WOHLE SIGUIENTE MES ! ! ! "  
La mujer se disparó y dejó caer la mitad de los trabajos sobre el terreno.  
" Taicho " exclamó " ¡No me asustes así ! Mis tetas se le salían ! "  
" Entonces no dormir cuando se supone que debes hacer usted es papeleo" Hitsugaya espetó "Tal vez deberías tratar de dormir por la noche en lugar de beber todo el tiempo con Kira y Hisagi . "  
" Imposible Después de todo lo que es - " Un golpe de luz interrumpido Matsumoto .  
"Enter" Hitsugaya mandado. Su corazón comenzó a golpear cuando Hinamori vino A través de la puerta.  
" Hey Shiro- chan! Hey Matsumoto- san! " ella los saludó con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. " ¿Has terminado el papeleo ? "  
Él nunca lo admitiría , pero Hitsugaya amado a su apodo estúpido. Los nombres que se daban unos a otros hace mucho tiempo, simbolizaban para él lo cerca que en realidad eran .  
Pero él tenía sus principios: " Su Hitsugaya- taicho ,Momo-moja-camas . "  
Hinamori sólo le sonrió y se fue a su escritorio para tomar la enorme pila de papeles.  
Hitsugaya notó algo diferente en ella . En lugar del habitual uniforme shinigami , que llevaba un kimono de color melocotón con flores blancas . Se veía adorable .  
" Hinamori , ¿por qué no te has puesto tu uniforme ? " -preguntó maldiciendo su sonrojarse.  
" Bueno ... verás ... eh ... " Hinamori tartamudeó y antes de que pudiera decir nada más Matsumoto respondió por ella .  
" Ella está saliendo con Kira ", dijo en una materia-de - hecho - tono.  
" Matsumoto ! " Hinamori exclamó y su cara se puso roja como el pelo de Renji .  
La respuesta de su Fuku -taicho llamó al capitán por sorpresa. Miró a Matsumoto a la Hinamori obviamente avergonzado y espalda.  
" W - ¿Qué quieres decir ? "  
" Oh vamos, taicho ! " Matsumoto dijo " Él la invitó a salir en una cita !"  
Los celos Hitsugaya repente sintió fue abrumadora. No podía creer que su Hinamori estaba a punto de ir a una cita con esta buena para nada idiota !  
"Get a grip taicho , hace frío ! " Matsumoto gritó y por segunda vez este día Hitsugaya volvió a la realidad . Se calmó y la temperatura ambiente volvió a la normalidad .  
" Cuidado con la lengua Matsumoto ! Todavía estoy a su capitán ! " -gritó de nuevo .  
"No es culpa mía que estás celoso como el infierno ", fue la respuesta .  
Ahora Hitsugaya estaba realmente cabreado . Odiaba cuando Matsumoto podría leerlo como un libro abierto a la hora de Hinamori .  
" ¿Por qué debería estar celoso ? ! No es que me encanta Hinamori o algo " le mintió a la mujer y no pudo ver la decepción en Hinamori cara. Matsumoto no le hizo caso y se volvió a Hinamori .  
" Creo que debería abrir ese bollo ", dijo y miró a la mujer más joven "Sería mucho mejor. "  
"¿Está seguro ? " Hinamori preguntó y levantó las manos para abrir el bollo cuando Matsumoto asintió.  
Hitsugaya se tragó cuando el pelo se cayó. Había crecido bastante desde la guerra y alcanzado ahora un poco sobre su pecho. Para el capitán parecía un ángel.  
" Debe darse prisa ahora Hinamori " Matsumoto dijo: "Es casi un 7 pm"  
"Oh no, voy a llegar tarde " Hinamori tomé los papeles del escritorio Hitsugaya y corrí fuera de la oficina .  
El capitán miró detrás de ella y de nuevo la temperatura de la habitación se redujo rápidamente.  
" Wow , realmente estás en un mal estado de ánimo, Taicho " Matsumoto se rió entre dientes . Hitsugaya le envió una visión de muerte y se levantó.  
" Were vas? " La mujer pidió " no está a punto de hacer algo horrible para Kira , ¿verdad? " Su voz sonaba preocupada.  
El último tipo que pidió Hinamori cabo , terminó en la cuarta división. Él estaba a punto de morir sea causa Hitsugaya le congeló antes de que nadie fue capaz de detenerlo. Después de que Hinamori se negó a hablar con él más el de un mes.  
"Yo me ocuparé de él más tarde ", dijo, tratando de mantener la calma.  
" No me atrevo a ir a beber antes no ha terminado su papeleo . Me voy a la cama . "  
Hitsugaya fue a su habitación había establecido . Ya comenzó imaginan lo Kira y Hinamori estaban haciendo en su fecha y sintió ganas de vomitar .  
Se giró hacia la derecha y miró por la ventana . El capitán sabía que esto sería una noche de insomnio y si él era capaz de encontrar un poco de sueño que se sueña con Hinamori y él mismo. Y Kira teniendo Hinamori lejos de él.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Al día siguiente era el infierno. Los rumores sobre Hinamori y Kira se extendían alrededor Seireitei y la mayoría de ellos no eran exactamente lo que Hitsugaya le hubiera gustado oír. De hecho, fueron todo sobre Kira y Hinamori ser una pareja y lo que es peor : Al parecer algunos chicos dijeron que vieron a Kira besar Hinamori .  
Tan pronto como Hitsugaya se enteró de esto , cada artículo en su oficina se convirtió en hielo.  
Nadie era tan estúpido como para hablar con él, por lo que el capitán estaba todo el tiempo a solas en su despacho y tuvo tiempo para calmarse un poco hacia abajo.  
En algún momento alrededor del mediodía alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta .  
" ¿Qué? " Hitsugaya escupió. Él no quería ver a nadie en este momento .  
La puerta se abrió y Hinamori se coló con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.  
" ¿Qué quieres ? " Él espetó ella. La joven parecía un poco asustada . Nunca espetó a ella de esa manera antes.  
"Yo - Yo quería ver cómo lo está haciendo ... " Hitsugaya se oía claramente el miedo en su voz y se le hizo todavía más enojado .  
" Estoy perfectamente bien ", respondió tan tranquilo como pudo.  
" Su mentira ... " Hinamori susurró . " Usted molesto por algo "  
" No es asunto de su negocio " voz Hitsugaya estaba fría.  
"Oh ..." fue lo único que acertó a decir " lo que creo que no debo molestar ya .. " se dio la vuelta , pero antes de llegar a la puerta le preguntó Hitsugaya " ¿Es cierto que usted beso a Kira ? "  
Él quería , no lo que necesitaba saber si él perdió Hinamori o no.  
Ella se volvió hacia él y al principio parecía bastante sorprendido por la pregunta , pero luego su rostro se volvió rojo.  
" Bueno ... Y- Sí, un poco ... " respondió finalmente . Hitsugaya corazón se rompió . Así que se había perdido Hinamori a Kira y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.  
Por desgracia no podía prohibirle salir con Kira ... Una idea surgió de repente en la mente Hitsugaya . Tal vez podría hacerlo después de todo.  
" Te prohíbo que lo veas " dijo simplemente , y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro . Hinamori miró irritado.  
" ¿Qué? "  
" Ya me ha oído claramente . " La ira brilló en el rostro Hinamori .  
" Usted no me puede prohibir a conocer a mis amigos ! " ella le gritó .  
" Obviamente, eres más que sólo amigos! "  
"No somos una pareja !" La mujer joven en frente de Hitsugaya se puso a llorar " Y no voy a dejar que usted gobierna sobre mí !"  
"¿Has olvidado que soy un capitán ? ! Te doy el fin de evitar Kira ! " Eso es todo! Ella no podía decir ni una sola palabra en contra de esto!  
"Eres tan infantil Hitsugaya- taicho !" Hinamori escupió su título como si le disgustó dirigirse a él como capitán .  
" Kira tenía nada más que darme un besito en la mejilla para darle las buenas noches ! Yo no lo quiero ni tiene ningún sentimiento más allá de la amistad hacia mí ! ! Qué Matsumoto -san dijo ayer no fue en serio! "  
Hitsugaya se quedó allí como si congela a sí mismo . No fue lo que dijo cierto Hinamori ? ¿Eran realmente nada más que buenos amigos? No sabía qué decir , pero Hinamori estaba demasiado molesta para escuchar de todos modos. Ella salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás.  
El capitán no se movió mientras que los pensamientos en su cabeza se volvió loca . Hitsugaya no podía creer que había gritado a la mujer que amaba más que todo como esta e incluso la hizo llorar . Se sentía tan culpable que él quería matar a sí mismo por su propia estupidez .  
Después de diez minutos de regañar a sí mismo Hitsugaya finalmente decidió pedir Hinamori perdón. Salió corriendo de su oficina y shunpoed a la quinta división tan rápido como pudo.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
En menos de treinta segundos, el capitán llegó y se concentró en Hinamori presión espiritual . A los pocos segundos le detectó .  
Hitsugaya fue mínimas varios corredores , hasta que se paró frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación Hinamori .  
Quería golpear pero dudó cuando oyó Hinamori llorando en el otro lado. Parecía como si tuviera realmente exagerado este momento. Pero no había manera de que él acaba de dejar sin decir nada a ella.  
Él respiró hondo un golpeó lentamente.  
" ¡Ahora no! " Hinamori voz era un poco débil aunque ella trató de sonar normal. Hitsugaya volvió a llamar , pero esta vez ni siquiera se obtuvo una respuesta .  
Hitsugaya suspiró y abrió la puerta . Tan pronto como entró en la sala una almohada aterrizó en la cara y tan pronto como él lo dejó un segundo le golpeó antes de que pudiera esquivarlo .  
" Dejame Sola" Hinamori estaba de pie junto a su cama , con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.  
Hitsugaya ignoró su deseo de una dijo: "Usted no puede hacerme daño lanzando almohadas alrededor,Momo-moja-camas . " Pero se arrepintió de sus palabras de inmediato, porque la mujer molesta agarró el jarrón azul de su mesita de noche y la tiró hacia él.  
Hitsugaya captó el artículo antes de que pudiera golpear a él y lo colocó con cuidado en el suelo.  
" ¿Qué quieres ? " Hinamori preguntó e intentó contener las lágrimas fluyan .  
"Yo - yo quería ... " Hitsugaya comenzó, pero se fue apagando. Nunca había sido buena en pedir disculpas ...  
"Quería disculparme contigo ... " él casi en un susurro .  
"He actuado como un idiota y me siento realmente mal por eso. "  
Hinamori ojos al cielo. Ella sabía que su amigo de la infancia rara vez admitió sus errores a nadie más que a sí mismo y para que ella le dice lo siento hacía más feliz que cualquier otra cosa .  
" De la causa no puedo prohibir que conozcas a Kira ... " Hitsugaya continuó " No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando dije eso, pero - " Fue interrumpido cuando Hinamori repente saltó a sus brazos avergonzarlo con fuerza.  
"Está bien Shiro- chan" Murmuró en su pecho " Mi encuentro con Kira no era una cita real. Él sólo trató de construir todo mi valor para que pueda manejar a confesar el hombre que amo ... "  
Sus palabras eran como mil pesadas rocas que se establecen en Hitsugaya corazón. Su Hinamori no devolvía sus sentimientos después de todo, había sido arrebatado a él ...  
"Lo amo desde hace décadas e incluso si Matsumoto -san y Kira- kun me dijeron una y otra vez que él me ama también, yo no podía creer en ellos. "  
Hitsugaya no quería saber nada de ese tipo , pero él la dejó hablar .  
" Dígame su nombre , Momo - Moja- Camas " suplicó .  
" ¿Por qué quieres saber? " Tal vez sólo lo imaginó , pero Hitsugaya juró su voz sonaba especie de broma . Se preguntó por qué .  
"Quiero decirle , que si usted vierte ni una lágrima por él , morirá ", respondió y  
Hinamori sonrió en su pecho.  
"Él es un oficial de alto rango y siempre preocupado por mí Muchas personas piensan que es podría hearted pero en realidad él es muy amable Él tiene - . ".  
" Sólo dime su nombre , Momo - Moja-Camas "  
" H- Hitsugaya Toshiro ... " dijo ruborizándose .  
Hitsugaya mandíbula se abrió. ¿Podría ser posible ? ! Fueron sus sueños a punto de hacerse realidad ? ! ¿Realmente volver a sus sentimientos? !  
No podía pensar con claridad. Casi esperaba que le dijera que todo era una broma .  
Hinamori empezó a preocuparse .  
" Shiro- chan? ¿Estás bien? Eres un poco pálido ... Tal vez debería ir a Unohana -tai - "  
Sin pensarlo dos veces Hitsugaya presionó sus labios sobre los de ella . Al principio Hinamori se sorprendió pero relajado cuando comprendió el significado de sus acciones. Hitsugaya se lamió los labios pidiendo entrada y ella gustosamente abrió la boca . Hitsugaya deslizó su lengua en , a partir de una pequeña batalla entre sus lenguas . De la causa que él ganó y explorar cada centímetro de su boca dulce degustación.  
Cuando finalmente se separaron jadeante Hitsugaya sonrió .  
Hinamori se sonrojó ligeramente , pero también sonrió .  
" ¿Eso significa que me gusta ? " Ella le pidió que mirar en el ojo.  
" Te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar ! " -susurró en su oído antes de que él capturó los labios en otro beso.  
~ END ~

**Mariliiina: Que pesada hase tiempo que no me pones**

**Mira baja el tono comigo señorita si no te puede es por que no tenia tiempo y a ti que te parecio la historia**

**Mariliina: maso**

**Maso?**

**Mariliina:Masomenos y no deverias estar asiendo tu tarea**

**As semanas ya termin estoy de vacaciones**

**Mariliina:Diras de floja,No es justo yo recien termine ayer **

**Eso te pasa por reprovar jajajaja**

**Mariliina: jaja Que nada les torbe que nada les pase la pasiencia todo lo alcanza solo dios falta**


End file.
